Personal electronic devices may be used for scientific as well as non-scientific applications. For example, individuals seeking to monitor physical activity may use a personal electronic device to monitor physical activity, to track/document progress, and to provide motivation for increased physical activity. The capability to monitor and track food and beverage intake using a personal electronic device, in an effective and affordable manner, may be advantageous in achieving weight control goals.